


Something More Than Snow and Ice

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, snowpiercer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: Leah is one of many people aboard the train Snowpiercer. She is in third class, along with her former acquaintance, turned friend, Bess Till.She is known to be more of a trouble maker in third as she has a tendency to push peoples buttons. While going through her days she struggles heavily with her thoughts and feelings towards Bess and even herself, causing her to overthink. She wants to tell Bess how she really feels but is too scared of the outcome.
Relationships: Bess Till/Original Character(s), Bess Till/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Early in the morning, a red headed girl sat awake in her cabin holding a warm cup of tea as she sat by a small window. Her brown eyes stared out at the icey white world. Her thoughts wondered, like they always did at this time. She missed how the world used to be. She missed her family, her friends, and her cat.

“Daydreaming again, Leah?” Her cabin mate, Bess Till, stood behind her putting on her uniform. It was interesting how they were cabin mates, they really shouldn’t be as Brakemen always bunk with other Brakemen.

Leah twisted around to the blonde with a small smirk on her face.  
“I always am.”

The redhead took a sip of her tea and turned back to the window. She sighs quietly as she swallows the warm drink.  
“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again,” the tall blonde walked up to her and placed her hand on the others shoulder, “Daydreaming won’t bring it back.”

Leah felt a hot flash travel through her body as she felt her shoulder being touched. She nodded,flushed. “Yeah..I know..” She looked down at her cup of tea, she wrapped her hands tighter around the cup. She felt the pressure of the other hand disappear.  
“I have to get to work, I’ll be back late.”  
Leah gave another nod, “I’ll see you tonight.”

She heard the door to the cabin open and then close. Letting out a sigh she slumped in her chair, her chest feeling heavy. They sounded like a typical married couple, but of course not married. They were just friends. Leah’s cheeks turn pink even having that thought.

Bess and Leah were acquaintances before the world froze over. They were ‘drinking buddies’ as Bess put it. They spilled secrets to each other that not even their families knew. Other than drinking at the bar they never talked. They were both in a pretty dark place during that time. Leah wondered if this was worse or better than before. They were alive, but was it something that needed to happen? She thought about that a lot.

Leah’s brain always trailed off into deep thoughts along with overthinking her existence. As much as she hated it she also found comfort in her inner world. The only person who would listen to her thoughts and worries was Bess in the old world. Ever since she got on snowpiercer, Bess has been almost too busy to talk. They only ever exchange a few light hearted conversations in the morning and a few sleepy words during the night. She pondered on these thoughts while finishing her tea.

Leah stood up, placing her tea cup on the counter next to the window. She turned towards the door, imaging if Bess was still there. Leah herself was 5’1, which was quite tiny compared to her cabin mate who was 5’7. She shifted her weight and let out a loud sigh.

“I wish you knew how much I loved you.” She whispered, falling back into her thoughts. Thinking about when those feelings arose. Possibly around the second time they met up for drinks maybe. Or was it the first? Leah didn’t even know. Something about Bess made her heart warm and filled her stomach with good feelings. Being bunk mates on Snowpiercer just made those feelings stronger and the more she tried to push them down she couldn’t. Even if most of the time they barrel spoke to each other.

Leah didn’t think she was gay as she had past relationships with men. She loved sex with men. She had never had relationships with women before nor anything sexual. She was confused herself. But one thing is known for sure, is that these feelings are definitely real, confused or not. She shook her head to get her out of her thoughts. She then remembered how she needed more tea bags.

She wasn’t supposed to have tea in 3rd class. She had gotten Bess to steal some from first. She didn’t know if Bess would be willing to do so this time as the last time she was almost caught. Even though tea is something so small, they had a limited supply and could only make it so fast on the train. That’s why it’s only in first class. 

Leah rubbed her eyes slightly irritated at the thought of not being able to drink her morning tea again. This was the least of her worries though. So many other things are far more important than some dried leaves. She stretched her arms up and to the side, huffing slightly in satisfaction. 

“Time to get dressed and wonder...see what trouble I can get into today.” She told herself with a tiny smile on her face. Leah is a girl who would test people's patience. She loves to push people almost to the breaking point sometimes. She's gotten many bruises from Brakermen and even just other passengers. Bess is always giving her shit for it, which she finds entertaining. To Leah, it’s very attractive when Bess loses her tempter. 

She wandered around the room before opening up the small closet that held a few different shirts, pants and underwear. She didn’t have a lot. She couldn’t have a lot due to how little room third class gets. She was just glad that she wasn’t a Taily. She did feel bad for them. Once she snuck back there to take a peek and now regrets it. Thinking about it makes her stomach turn. How could humans treat their own kind so terribly. She wished everyone could be treated equally on this train, and then maybe there wouldn’t be so many issues, along with deaths. 

She grabbed a plain tee shirt along with a sweater and sweatpants. She always liked to be comfy and wasn’t a huge fan of jeans. Removing her sleepwear and replacing it with the fresh clean clothes was always refreshing. She wandered over to the mirror, which wasn’t very far, just across from where the bunk beds were. The cabin was small, but enough to fit 2 people. The beds were on the same side as the door, attached to the wall, along with both small closets that were at the head of the beds. It was set up like how those tour buses used to be, with bunks stacked on top of each other. The small window and table sat at the end of the cabin. Across from the bunk was a counter, sink, mirror and clutter from both Leah and Bess, but mostly Leah. There was also a small bathroom, with just a toilet. Cabins were so small because of many people living in third. It was as cozy as it was gonna get.

Leah picked up her hair brush and stared at herself in the mirror, once again lost in her own mind as she finished getting herself ready. 

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she thought she’d go to the mess hall to get some breakfast. She needed the energy if she wanted to wander around and bother people today. She thought about if she even wanted to do that. Her thoughts lately were getting to her. You’d think after almost 7 years on this train you would stop thinking about how the world used to be. She was sad about it, and might be for a few more years or even until she dies.

Opening the cabin door, she stepped out into the hallway. It was still pretty early so it was quiet. Leah loved the quiet. Sometimes noise can get to her real easy if she’s not feeling the best and right now, she wasn’t. Gratefully for the quietness, she headed towards the mess hall to find something, hopefully toast and eggs, to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes I am sorry, just really wanted to get this first part up! I have fallen in love with snowpiercer even more since I've watched the series. Really really excited to see season 2!
> 
> Story description might change along with tags as I keep writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah sat quietly in the mess hall eating her breakfast, which was gladly eggs and toast. Possibly her favourite breakfast foods ever. She thought about maybe going down to chains today, but then remembered how it went the last time. She was glad Bess was there or else it would’ve been more than just a black eye. Still didn’t teach her a lesson about taunting people.

She thought how it might be a good idea to go to her job. She was one of the few who didn’t do Kronole, nor deal it. As for the fight-nights, Bess made sure that she would never have to do that.  
Working as a janitor was not the funnest job, nor is it exciting. To make it fun she’d always leave small puddles of water to see if anyone would slip. The floor seems to get very slippery when wet. She has gotten a lot of shit for it and not too sure how she hasn’t been severely punished. Work was so boring for her, at least being a Janitor. On weekends she was allowed to work in the night car, mostly bar tending sometimes she got to perform. Miss Audrey was incredibly kind to her.

Miss Audrey has taken more care of Leah than her own mother. She always knew what to say and how to comfort people. Her therapy sessions have helped a little as well, almost like closure on the old world. She was also the only person ever that Leah has told her feelings about Bess to. She thought it was quite adorable how embarrassed Leah got by spilling that information, But did provide a basic answer to the feelings.   
“You know how you deal with that, Leah?”  
Leah shrugged, “I'm assuming it’s a simple answer..”  
Audrey nodded, “You just have to tell her.” She smiled softly, placing a hand on her knee.  
“I know..I will...someday.”

Leah blinked back into reality from her flashback, staring at her now empty breakfast plate.

“Miss Russ.”

She looked up from the plate, seeing two Brakemen standing by her table.  
“There's a janitorial job that needs your assistance.” 

Leah raised an eyebrow, “Can I get changed?”  
The one Brakemen looked at her up and down, “I think what you’re wearing is just fine.” They said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Leah sighed and stood up, straightening out her sweater.  
“Lead the way.” She huffed, slightly upset that they called her for work. She wondered what it would be this time. Last time it was the 3rd class showers, and it wasn’t pretty. She placed her hands in her sweater pockets as she followed behind the Brakemen. They were leading her down train, so she took a wild guess.  
“The market?”  
“Good guess,” They walked into the market car, there was stuff everywhere, noodles, chairs, trash, possibly blood, “You are correct.”

Leah stood in disbelief, “Am I Supposed to do this all myself?”  
“We have reports that you’ve been slacking, this is your punishment.”  
“You have to be kidding me…”

The Brakeman left a janitor cart in front of her, “Good luck,” They smirked before leaving. 

Leah looked around, they had at least put a barrier around the mess.  
“Well that’s nice of them.” She rolled her eyes, walking towards the mess, picking up the trash first. Looking at the mess more she realized it looked like a whole ‘stall’ was destroyed. She started to daydream about what happened. Maybe someone was very upset about their noodles and started throwing fists? She giggled at the thought.

“Didn’t think you’d be so smiley about this job.”

The redhead stood up, turning around to see Bess standing behind her. She was holding a wet cloth against her forehead.  
Leah raised an eyebrow at Bess in concern as she walked quickly over to the cart to drop the trash into a garbage bag before heading over to Bess's side.  
“What happened?” She asked, reaching up and gently touching the other hand on her forehead.  
“Who do you think broke up that fight?” She gestured over to the mess.  
Leah brought her hand back to her side and gave Bess a soft smile, “I’m nor surprised.”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“No, not at all.”

Leah shifted her weight, looking at Bess who turned her head away. The redhead frowned, wondering what she was thinking about. She always wondered what was on Bess’s mind. She never did tell the other anything.  
“Why don’t you tell me anything anymore, Till?” Leah’s thought slipped out of her mouth.  
Bess raised an eyebrow and turned her gaze back to the short women in front of her.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like..” She paused, uncomfortable, she continued, “You never tell me how you feel, ever. You never tell me stories, I always hear the stories second hand from others. What’s up with you that you can’t tell me things? Hell, you never even tell me where you are when you never come to the cabin at night.” Leah slightly raised her voice at the last statement, clearly upset. “Do you understand how much I worry about you?”

Bess sighed, she also seemed uncomfortable being confronted with this.

“I have a girlfriend.”

Leah felt her heart drop into her stomach. She was hit with a wave of nausea.   
“What?” She asked, taken aback by what she just heard.  
“The reason why I never come to the cabin some nights is because I stay at my girlfriends...In second.”

“In second?!” Leah felt a rush of angry heat fill her body, “And you never told me? I can’t believe you are dating a second class-”   
“I am not going to deal with this.” Bess interrupted, throwing the damp cloth at Leah.  
“Don’t expect me to show up tonight.”

Leah watched as Bess walked out of the Market. She looked around seeing the few people, staring at her. She was lucky it was mid day or evening. She gripped the cloth in her fist before throwing it to the ground. She felt her eyes start to burn as tears formed. She could not believe that Bess had a girlfriend, and the fact that she was in second made it worse. Her heart ached, both jealous and furious.  
“I hate her.” She mumbled under her breath as she got back to her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, may be mistakes. Also some of my info is off or wrong as i started writing without researching more on classes and cars, so we are just gonna ignore it haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Bess made her way out of The Market, heading up train to second class. Since she had a head injury she was allowed the rest of the day off, which rarely happens. She knew Jinju, who was her girlfriend, would just be waking up by now. She was a little envious of Jinju, being able to sleep in.

She started to think if Leah was going to spread her secret around the train. It wouldn't be unlike her to do so. Leah always seemed so quiet and reserved but in reality she wasn’t. If someone gave Leah any sort of attention she tells all, sparks up random conversations and tells stupid jokes. Bess did like that about her though, and she smiled slightly at the thought, almost forgetting how she was mad at her in this moment. 

Shaking her head she wiped the smile off of her face, walking up to Jinju’s door, knocking. As the door opened Bess pushed her way past Jinju, who was still in her pajamas.  
“Bess?” Jinju asked, a little surprised to see her here this early.  
The blonde walked over to the sofa, sitting down, looking over at her girlfriend. The door closed behind Jinju as she looked over at Bess. “What the hell happened to your head?” She rushed over to her side, placing her fingers gently on the other's forehead. She had a pretty good gash along with bruising forming around it. “You need to get this covered up.” She said, standing up and heading towards her bathroom where she kept her first aid supplies.

“Leah knows about us.”

Jinju stopped her rummaging when she heard Bess speak. She tensed up before relaxing and letting out a sigh. She opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out the kit, returning to Bess’s side.  
“Thought you didn’t want to tell her.” She sat down on the sofa, placing the kit on her lap opening it and finding something to put over the wound. Grabbing a cotton ball she took the small bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured a little on it, Moving her hair out of the way before gently placing it on Bess’s forehead.  
Bess winced at the burning.  
“No I didn’t, but she confronted me about not telling her anything and why I never came ‘home’ some nights. I didn’t know how to get around it.”  
Jinju removed the cotton ball and placed a pretty large bandaid over the wound. She leaned up and kissed Bess’s forehead lightly. “Well, people were going to find out sooner or later, Till.” She closed the kit, placing it on the table by the sofa. She crumbled the bandaid wrapper in her hand along with the cotton ball. Getting up she threw them in the trash that sat in the small kitchen area.

“I'm not really for that. There’s already enough talk about me, Jinju.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that.” Jinju told her, turning around. She gave her a soft smile as she walked back over, once again sitting down on the sofa. She places her hands on Bess’s face and turns it towards hers. She kissed her lips in reassurance. Pulling away she looked into each other's eyes. Bess gave her a small smile back.  
“Can I stay with you? Just for a few nights?”

Jinju removed her hands from Bess's face, nodding. “You made her that angry?”  
Bess shook her head, “No..Maybe,” She chuckled, “I just can’t stand seeing her right now.”  
“Well I was expecting that to happen someday.” Jinju grinned.

Bess smiles, putting her forehead against the others, closing her eyes. She felt comforted. Safe even. Jinju made her feel better by just being by her side.

Bess winced slightly as she could feel a headache forming from her head injury. She pulled her head away.  
“Think I should lay down for a bit.” She placed a hand on her head, starting to feel the pulsing.   
“Here, let me help you.” Jinju got up, helping Bess take off her jacket first before getting up and slowly walking her over to the bed. She laid her down, pulling the covers over her body. She placed another kiss on Bess’s forehead.She laid her jacket at the end of the bed. Bess placed her arm over her face, closing her eyes.   
“Get some rest, I have to leave, but I’ll be back tonight.”  
“Bring back sushi?”  
Jinju chuckled, “Of course.” 

Jinju got ready and left soon after that. Bess laid alone, in silence. She rolled onto her side, staring into space. Even though she felt like this was the right thing to do for the time being, she wondered how Leah was. Thinking about what happened, she started to reply back. Leah seemed to be very upset. Bess tried to remember looking at her eyes.   
‘Was she jealous? Was that what it was?’ She thought to herself, closing her eyes once more. She tried to push it aside. What mattered now is that she would get to spend more time with Jinju. Whatever was happening with Leah did not matter. Thinking about it made her head hurt more. Letting out a sigh, she pulled the covers over her head and hoped to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one. I thought about adding part of Leah's side after but i decided it might be better to just set that in chapter 4.


End file.
